Because of the rapid development of the information industry, personal computers have become a common appliance in every family. Many of the users are now equipped with basic abilities of maintaining and upgrading the hardware of a personal computer.
The above-mentioned personal computers mainly include a case that not only contains the computing components but also plays the role of structural support. A front panel, a left-side panel and a right-side panel for ornamenting the case and reinforcing the structure cover the case. When moving the computer device, the major force is applied to the front panel. To prevent the front panel from falling off the case in a process of moving, the right-side panel and the left-side panel are designed to be locked with the front panel in the prior art.
However, to maintain or upgrade the components within the computer case, both of the left-side panel and the right-side panel should be removed before taking off the front panel, which complicates the removing process and wastes a lot of time.